A tire is constituted by including a plurality of rubber laminating members and a plurality of reinforcement members constituting a main member by a cord. Repetitively, as shown by FIG. 12, a tire T is constituted by forming respective portions of an inner liner 1, a tread 2, a side wall 3, a rim strip or a chafer 4 and the like by rubber laminating members respectively in accordance with required properties and combining the rubber laminating members with a carcass layer 6, a belt layer 7, a bead 8 and the like constituting reinforcement members including cords.
In a background art, as a method of building a tire constructed by the above-described constitution, there is known a two stage building method of pasting an inner liner, a carcass ply sheet or the like onto an expandable/contractable building drum, further forming a bead and a side wall to constitute a green case, successively, transferring the green case to a secondary building drum for shaping, deforming the green case in a toroidal shape, and pasting a belt, a tread rubber or the like thereon to thereby build an unvulcanized green tire (for example, Patent References 1 and 2).
In recent years, since pasting and forming of a plurality of tire constituting members at the same building position prolongs a building cycle time period to constitute a hazard against promoting a productivity, it is proposed to use a building drum of a moving type to carry out building of pasting or the like of a tire constituting member while successively moving the building drum to predetermined forming positions in correspondence with the respective tire constituting members. Further, with regard to a rubber laminating member of an inner liner, tread rubber, side wall rubber or the like, as shown by Patent References 3 and 4, it is proposed to form a rubber member having a predetermined sectional shape by laminating an unvulcanized rubber strip extruded in a ribbon shape on a rotation support member of a building drum or the like to wind.
Further, with regard to the carcass layer, there is also a case in which at a stage for band building separately from a primary building machine of carrying out bead set, turn up or the like, after winding a rubber laminating member of an inner liner, a chafer or the like onto a building drum for band building, a carcass ply sheet constituting a carcass layer is pasted and laminated thereon to constitute a carcass band in a shape of a circular cylinder, the carcass band is transferred to a building drum of a primary building machine, and bead set and turn up or the like are carried out.
Meanwhile, in building tire, in order to ensure a quality of a product tire, it is a very important factor to adhere to laminate tire constituting members to be laminated firmly without producing an air gap (air storage) at inside thereof.
For example, although in a step of building a carcass band, a rubber laminating member of an inner liner, a chafer or the like constituting an inner side layer is wound on a periphery of a building drum, successively, one layer or a plurality of layers of carcass ply sheets are pasted on the rubber laminating member, thereafter, the carcass ply sheet is pressed from an outer periphery to be pressure-bonded to the rubber laminating member, at this occasion, pressure bonding needs to carry out firmly in order to ensure a quality of a product tire.
In a background art, in building the carcass band, as shown by FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, in pressure-bonding a carcass ply sheet pasted on the rubber laminating member on the periphery of the building drum, there is adopted a method of using a pressure-bond roller 125 having a flexibility of a length substantially in correspondence with a width in an axial direction of a building drum D, and pressing a carcass ply sheet 116 (to constitute the carcass layer 6 in FIG. 12) on a periphery of the building drum D on an outer periphery by the pressure-bond roller 125 by rotating the building drum D to thereby pressure-bond to the rubber laminating member 110 on an inner side over an entire periphery thereof.
However, an outer peripheral face of the rubber laminating member 110 of the inner liner or the like wound on the periphery of the building drum D constitutes a recessed and projected shape owing to, for example, a rubber strip, a chafer or the like wound partially therearound (FIG. 10). Therefore, according to the pressure-bond roller 125 prolonged in the axial direction, a longitudinal direction of the pressure-bond roller 125 and a direction of extending a partial projected portion 110a of the rubber laminating member 110 (peripheral direction) are intersected with each other. As a result thereof, there is a case in which a press force is concentrated on a vicinity of the projected portion 110a, the press force at a recessed portion 110b is reduced, and a pressure-bond force becomes deficient, at the same time, air at inside thereof is liable to stay at the recessed portion 110b at which the pressure-bond force is low, a bleeding effect is also insufficient, a uniform adhering state is not achieved, which effects an influence on the quality of the product tire.
Further, in the pressure-bonding method, when the press force of the pressure-bond roller 125 is intensified in order to increase the adhering force, as a result of operating an excessive degree of the press force to the carcass ply sheet 116 which has been wound uniformly in winding, as shown by FIG. 11, a slacken-up portion is produced at the carcass ply sheet 116, deformation or warp is produced at the sheet, and therefore, a carcass cord, a drawback is brought about in a uniformity of a tire constituting member and there is a concern of deteriorating the quality of the product tire.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-7-60868
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2003-231187
Patent Reference 3: JP-A-2000-202921
Patent Reference 4: JP-A-9-29858